


And action!

by TheArtificialDane



Series: The Brightest Timeline [5]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21584350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtificialDane/pseuds/TheArtificialDane
Summary: "“What’s with that face hot stuff?”“I called myself sexy.” Brooke dumped down in her chair, groaning. “It’s the first thing people are going to see, and I called myself sexy.”A Brightest Timeline take on what might have happened backstage at the season 11 promo shoot!
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Series: The Brightest Timeline [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1400260
Comments: 13
Kudos: 78





	And action!

“Hello? Jose?”

Brooke looked out of the open bathroom door, the sound of a voice that wasn’t Vanjie’s calling through the apartment. Riley perked up from his place of the bathmat, the dog clearly recognizing both the voice and his owners name, and Brooke realised that he knew the voice too.

“In here!” Brooke quickly rinsed his shaver, his face still halfway covered in foam.

VH1 had offered him a hotel room when he had been booked for the filming of the season 11 promotional videos, but Brooke had begged off. 

He liked staying with Vanjie, liked staying with his _boyfriend_ , the word foreign and new and exciting. It didn’t really matter where they spent time together though, any chance to see each other private and perfect and theirs. The only downside was that Vanjie lived in a teeny tiny kinda shitty L.A apartment.

“So.” Jason leaned against the door, crossing his arms. “You’re not Jose.”

“Can’t say I am.” Brooke smiled, tapping his shaver again.

“Is he awake?”

“Not yet.” Vanjie was still in bed, Brooke feeling quite proud of the fact that Vanjie was so utterly fucked out he had merely pushed him away when Brooke had tried to wake him up for a morning walk with Riley.

He had gotten in late last night, his shifts at Play back in full force and it was a lot harder than Brooke had expected to be back in the swing of things, when he knew what was lurking just beyond the corner, the fact that he had made it all the way to the finale, and that he was a potential Drag Race winner absolutely surreal.

Brooke had hoped for a night on the couch and an episode or two of The Office, Vanjie snuggled in his arms, a takeaway pizza ideally somewhere in there along with a lazy handjob or two if the mood were right and their hands weren’t too occupied with pizza grease.

When had arrived, however, Vanjie had greeted him at the door, dressed in a leopard robe with a bottle of wine in hand, the bedroom decked out with candles and rose petals on the bed.

The moment he’d seen him, and seen him _trying so hard_ , all cute and corny and all for _him_ , the last thing he’d felt was lazy.

They hadn’t seen each other in person in weeks, Drag Con the last time they had a chance to really spend time together, and Brooke had realised how much he craved Vanjie.

It had only fair that he had repaid his boyfriend’s efforts to romance him with a thorough fucking, all thoughts of the Office forgotten as Brooke had made Vanjie come so hard he nearly kicked him, his leg spasmining, the other man falling asleep as Brooke dried him off. 

“You haven’t woken him up?”

“You’re his manager.” Brooke dried his face with a towel, his chin clean shaven and ready for drag. “Not me.” 

“Urgh.” Jason groaned, clearly not looking forward to attempting to pull Vanjie from his bed. “Can’t yo-”

“No.” Brooke turned to Jason, cutting him off. “I didn’t ask you to come over last night and suck his dick.”

“Fine.” Jason smiled, pushing out from the wall, and Brooke laughed as he went to poke the dragon.

///

Vanjie yawned as he snuggled even furthered into Brooke’s hoodie, his eyes closed, his head leaning against the window of the Uber.

“Ho-” 

Vanjie recognised Silky’s voice, Jason coming to pick all three of them up to take them to their shoot. “You look like you got run over by a truck,”

“‘M fine.” Vanjie mumbled, pulling the hood of the hoodie even further down.

“I told you to go to bed early.” Jason’s voice was stern, and Vanjie rolled his eyes though he couldn’t find the energy to open them.

“Bitch,” Vanjie crossed his arms. “You knew that wasn’t gonna happen for shit when my man was on the horizon.”

Brooke chuckled, and Vanjie smiled, the warm presence of his boyfriends leg pressed against his own as they all three sat in the backseat. 

“It was the midnight boyfriend express.”

Brooke put an arm around him, and Vanjie reluctantly snuggled into his side, the annoyance he felt slowly melting away. It wasn’t fair that Brooke was totally awake, wasn’t fair that he had been doing the exact same fucking around as Vanjie, without looking like he was about to fall asleep any minute.

_Stupid touring ballet hoes and their superhuman endurance._

Vanjie cuddled even further into Brooke’s side, throwing a leg over his lap to get comfortable.

_Stupid Brock and his face all fresh and yummy._

Brooke stroked his chin, everyone else in the car chatting away about something Vanjie didn’t give a shit about.

_Fuck he had missed him._

Vanjie breathed in, Brooke absolutely perfect. Facetime had nothing on the live 4D Brooke Lynn experience, and Vanjie already missed him even though he was in his arms.

“Hey. Wake up.” Jason snapped in front of his face, and Vanjie pulled back like a cat.

“Bitc-” Vanjie actually opened his eyes, just to see Jason smiling.

“You can’t fall back asleep. You gotta find that Vanjie flair.”

Vanjie huffed, his face still resting on Brooke’s shoulder. “Get me a triple up on the red bull, and I can go for days.”

“I’ll believe that when I see it.”

///

“Biiiiiiiitch!!!” A’Keria, Silky and Vanjie all hugged, the three jumping up and down and even doing a little dance, and Brooke couldn’t help but laugh.

They were all so happy to see each other that it was adorable, the three acting with the same enthusiasm as preschoolers when they got reunited with their best friends.

“Girl! Look what you did to your hair!” A’keria ran a hand over Vanjie’s clean shaven head, Brooke cringing for a moment. It had been Vanjie’s idea, and he had to admit that he looked so much better than Brooke did with a short shave.

“Girl, look what you did with yours!” Vanjie grabbed A’keria’s hair, drag race meaning that A’keria actually showed up in his natural boy hair, no weaves added. 

///

“You think I should put glitter in my lips?”

Vanjie looked over at Brooke, who was on her phone, her boyfriend already finished with her makeup. She was sitting in a bathrobe, coffee in hand that an assistant had come with.

“Yo-"

“What?” Brooke looked up, a smile on her lips.

“Should I put glitter on?”

“Are you asking my opinion?”

“Yes asshat.” Vanjie narrowed her eyes, a smudge on the cup suddenly looking like a phone number. Had the assistant been overly friendly? How had they looked? Where were they now? Was Brooke texting him? 

Vanjie looked around, her mind racing with a thousand possibilities, Brooke so free and flirty with everyone.

“I like you with glitter.”

Vanjie stopped, everything snapping back in place, and she realised how stupid she had acted, embaressment washing over her.

“Was it that hard?” Vanjie bit her lip, taking a deep breath as she went through her makeup bag. 

“You look good.”

Vanjie looked up, her cheeks going from lukewarm to heated when she noticed how intently Brooke was looking at her.

It was Vanjie’s favorite thing, Brooke’s attention, even though it was painfully embarrassing how much she adored it. Brooke had an intensity about her, the full force of her adoration feeling like how she imagined baby chickens experienced heat lamps. 

She built up a tolerance for it when they spent time together, could take more and more as the days went on, but each time they were apart, she went back to zero, it all just as overwhelming as the first time. 

Vanjie dipped the glitter on her lips, Brooke watching her in the mirror. “Who the fuck you finished already?”

Brooke smiled, “I know my face.”

“You making us other bitches look bad,” Vanjie felt her hand shake slightly, Brooke’s attention still fully on her, and she almost wished she’d go back to her phone, Brooke effortlessly pulling Jose out when she needed Vanjie. “That what you doing.”

“You need to relax.” Brooke poked her leg gently with her foot, “The shoot will be fine.” Vanjie felt touched by Brooke’s concern, touched by the fact that she cared, though that wasn’t her problem at all.

“Bitch I know it will-” 

Vanjie was cut off as Soju walked up, the other queen already filming when they had pulled up. “There’s the happy couple!”

“Hey Soju.” Brooke turned, and Soju sat down in an empty chair, Vanjie almost wishing she wouldn’t.

“Did you have a good time?” Brooke and Soju chatted, neither of them knowing exactly how much shit Silky had talked about how Brooke had put Soju on her team, but Vanjie knew it all, and it was laying like a heavy weight in her stomach.

“So, I’m not trying to start nothing.” Soju looked at them, a small smile on her lip. “But if I had to have put money down, I would not have believed you two would still be together.”

“Ho we just returned from a winter wonderland trip to Canada.” Vanjie turned, her entire being ready to give it a fight if Soju insisted on continuing. 

“He insist on calling it that even though we’re in august.” Brooke smiled, her arm going around Vanjie’s waist, gently pulling her tight.

“Well bitch maybe the trip was just wonderful then.” Vanjie huffed, Brooke’s physical touch calming her down a bit.

“Really?” Soju looked between them, and Vanjie almost wanted to step on Soju’s toes at the disbelief in her voice. “Damn.” Soju smirked. “I should have snatched you up while I had the chance.” Soju wiggled her brow, her gaze locked on Brooke, and Vanjie felt a cold rush wash down her spine.

“What chance?”

She had seen Brooke and Soju mess around, had seen Brooke lift Soju their first day of Drag Race, but had there been anything between them? Her and Brooke hadn’t started fully flirting until after Dragkanda. Had that only happened because Soju had got sent home?

“I was on Shots with Soju in 2017.” It felt like Brooke could sense Vanjie’s discomfort, her hand sneaking inside her bathrobe, her thumb gently rubbing back and forth on her stomach. “We got pretty drunk.”

Vanjie knew of Shots with Soju, the premise of the show pretty much in the title, but she had never been on it herself or watched any of the episodes.

“Detox drunk?” Vanjie looked down at Brooke. It had been the strangest night, she and Brooke in Chicago and out in a club when Vanjie had suddenly seen Brooke kiss Detox’s cheek, Brooke laughing when Vanjie had asked about it.

“I didn’t kiss anyone.” Brooke looked back up, the same small smile playing on her lips as that night.

“Unfortunately.” Soju sighed, and Vanjie shoot her the stink eye.

“Let me watch that interview.” Vanjie bumped Brooke with her hip.

“You want to watch it?” 

“I bet you looked hot as fuck.”

Brooke laughed. “I had a pretty solid look.”

“Find it Mami.” Brooke shook her head, but she leaned up to kiss Vanjie, her hand looking for her phone, the two of them settling in to watch without noticing Soju narrowing her eyes.

///

Brooke finished her third pirouette, the stage lights bright and hot. She stopped, landing elegantly on her feet, bowing briefly as she had been taught. 

“And cut!” 

Brooke looked up, waiting for instructions, when everything was interrupted by Vanjie yelling at her lungs full capacity.

“That my boo!!” Vanjie was cupping her mouth, her boyfriend standing in her bathrobe, and Brooke smirked at how ridiculously Vanjie was behaving.

“Vanjie you have to be quiet,” The camera man looked over, a smile on his face. “Or you can’t be here.”

“But look how good he looks!” Vanjie pointed at Brooke, acting as if her reasoning was a totally natural explanation for acting like she was at a football stadium. “You can’t ask me to keep my shit together when he that hot.”

Brooke laughed, her cheeks without a doubt dusted in pink, her chest warm with the obvious attention and appreciation.

///

  
  


‘“Bitch you seen this?” Vanjie whispered to Silky, the two of them standing together as they waited for their fittings, Vanjie holding the giant board of everyone's outfits up, Silky leaning over her back.

“What she wearing is nicer than what she brought on the-” Vanjie felt the strange sense of someone watching her, and she looked around, only to spot a camera that was pointed directly at her. “Hey!” 

“Don’t zoom in on us reading!” Vanjie waved her hand, Silky laughing loudly, both of them caught red handed. “Don’t do it!”

“Look away!” Silky waved as well.

“Wait,” Vanjie paused, realising that she had reacted exactly like she wouldd have if they had been on Drag Race “We’re not miced!”

Vanjie’s relief was short lived, however, as she spotted a giant microphone that was held above their heads. “No!” Vanjie blushed, the fact that she had no idea how long they had talked zooming through her head. “Shit you said names!”

Vanjie pointed at Silky, but Silky just laughed, the other queen clearly not giving a shit if she had been caught. 

“Gotta go!” Vanjie put the board down. “Thank fuck I didn’t say shit about Brooke.”

///

Vanjie was putting the finishing touches on her shadow, when she saw Brooke come back from her interview, their meet the queens videos also getting done that day. 

There was a deep furrow between her boyfriend's brows, Brooke looking legit worried. “What’s with that face hot stuff?” 

“I called myself sexy.” Brooke dumped down in her chair, groaning. “It’s the first thing people are going to see, and I called myself sexy.”

Vanjie laughed, that worry so like the man she loved.

“It’s not funny. This is why I always fuck up interview in pageant, I can’t be trusted to-”

“Ain’t it just the truth?” Vanjie smirked, and Brooke stopped her rant to raise a brow.

“That I’m sexy?”

“Trust and believe hot stuff.”

“Vanessa Vanjie Mateo!” They both turned as an assistant yelled. “We need you on set.”

///

Brooke had slipped out of her outfit the moment she had the chance, the orange catsuit a whole lot more uncomfortable than it looked since it hadn’t been tailored to her. The camera man had shot Brooke quite the look she had sneaked in to see Vanjie film, but she had promised with a quiet smile that she’d behave, the crew thankfully letting her stay, and what a gift that had been.

Vanjie was stunning, her charisma taking up the entire stage. She was standing on a fe blocks, throwing the trail of her dress around, and Brooke felt herself pop a chubby at not only the raw confidence and sex exuded, but most of all Vanjie’s fucking thighs.

They were plump and perfect, probably rubbed in oil, but it was impossible to tear her eyes away, Vanjie’s skin taunting her and teasing her, Brooke imagining over and over again how great it would feel to sink her teeth into the flesh, how Vanjie would moan and groan as she digged her fingers in while they fucked.

She had been forced to sit down, to cross her legs to make sure no one saw her erection, Vanjie a pure wonder to watch.

///

Vanjie flipped her trail, satisfaction running through her as she finished the last of her scenes. She had noticed that Brooke was looking, her plan going out without a hitch, and Vanjie felt powerful and sexy, like a queen that ruled over a kingdom of one, Brooke the only subject she’d ever need. She had rubbed her legs in baby oil, knowing that Brooke would have noticed, and it had worked perfectly, her revenge for how unaffected Brooke had seemed from their night of love all falling into place.

“What you looking at?” Vanjie smiled as she walked over to Brooke, her boyfriend sitting in a chair, her head resting on her hand, her eyes glued to Vanjie.

“You.” Brooke smiled.

“You like my outfit?” Vanjie tapped Brooke’s knee, her boyfriend spreading her legs so Vanjie could step between them.

“It’s nice.”

“Just nice?” Vanjie touched the edges of Brooke’s bathrobe, her fingers brushing against her naked chest. “I got all dressed up for you stud.”

Brooke breathed in through her chest, Vanjie feeling the intake of breath. She walked even tighter, her thighs pressing against Brooke’s crotch.

“Fuck…” Brooke groaned, her hands flying to Vanjie’s legs, digging into the flesh, her nails scratching against Vanjie’s skin. “We can’t-”

Brooke had sat all the way in the back, way out of the film crews way, but even as everyone concentrated on Plastique that had taken the stage, Vanjie could still feel Brooke’s nervousness.

“You like feeling me hot stuff?”

Brooke groaned

“You liked watching me on stage? Being all sexy.”

“Shut up.” Brooke practically whimpered, her eyes falling shut, and Vanjie knew she had her exactly where she wanted her. 

Vanjie leaned in, whispering in Brooke’s ear. “You got any idea what I’ma do to you when we get home?” She bit her earlobe, Brooke gasping as she pulled her even closer.

“Tell me.” Brooke’s eyes were wide, her sweet boy coming out to play, and Vanjie loved every moment of it.

“I’mma ride you so hard you forget your name. I’mma fuck you so well you ain’t gonna be thinking of nothing but these thighs when you tucking that good dick of yours-” Vanjie kissed Brooke’s ear, her voice as low as she could make it as she whispered every dirty thing she could think of.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to PoppedtheP for betaing! You can't expect the boys not to be horny fuckers. Unfortunately, my desire to actually write smut happens once in a blue moon, sooo.. Sorry not sorry.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
